Provide data management support to the Clinical Coordinating Center (CCC) of the National Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis (CAPD) Registry for the management and operation of a national voluntter CAPD patient registry. Forthe purpose of obtaining data on this maintenance therapy for chronic uremic patients, data collection and analysis willinclude: certain demographic characteristics of CAPD patient incidence of peritonitis; survival of patients in this therapy; mortality; morbidity; frequency of hospitalizations; rehabilitation status; transfer to other therapies; and selected other data.